


Remember

by spade_esu



Category: One Piece
Genre: ace is tired, i saw this idea on tumblr i had to write about it, idk how to tag, shanks is kind of ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spade_esu/pseuds/spade_esu
Summary: ------------------------------------------------------------------------------'intending to only stop by to have a drink with the old man; he froze when a boy resembling his former captain and lady Rouge suddenly came flying towards him at a concerningly high speed.'----------------------------------------------------------------------'Portgas…? Portgas. There was absolutely no mistaking it now. This kid was Rouge’s brat. His captain’s brat.'----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'Shanks nodded and turned back one last time to look at Ace who was peacefully resting against Marco, “Take care of him”“Of course”'
Kudos: 33





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> fghjbnhjkljhgfu go easy on me this is my first time writing fanfiction and publishing it-  
> constructive criticism is appreciated <3

Shanks remembers. He remembers the way Ms Rouge’s freckles lit up whenever she would laugh, how she used to bring her hands up to her face whenever she was embarrassed. Shanks remembers how his captain’s joyful grin would almost split his face in half whenever he would heartily laugh at his and Buggy’s ‘fights’.  
After all, how could he forget when he saw a young man with Rouge’s freckles? Rouge’s soft wavy hair with the colour of his captain’s hair. Roger’s toothy grin, his steel grey eyes, her soft jawline combined with his almost glowing olive complexion.  
Ace was a perfect mix of both.  
That’s why when he came aboard Whitebeard’s ship, intending to only stop by to have a drink with the old man; he froze when a boy resembling his former captain and lady Rouge suddenly came flying towards him at a concerningly high speed.

“MARCO WHAT THE FUCK-”  
Shanks stared, wide eyed at the angry boy who had landed face first in front of him, his crew who were seated beside him also staring in awe  
“GURARARARARA,” whitebeard bellowed, “Hello my son, you’re as lively as ever!”  
The boy furrowed his brows in an attempt to look angry and grumbled as he stood up “I guess.” Benn spoke up, “Are you alright?” he asked, the boy turned to look at him with vague confusion  
“yeah?” he then seemed to realise where he landed “oh uh- sorry for um, interrupting uh”  
“GURARARARA, Not a problem my son! Would you like to join us for a drink?” the boy looked around the people who had gathered when Shanks and his crew arrived and gave a polite smile. “No thanks that stuff tastes like piss” just as he turned around to leave, Vista (who was sat near Benn) picked up the boy and laughed “still, why don’t you stay with us! We have guests!”  
“...guests? oh!” with a quick bow he introduced himself “I’m Ace, nice to meet you”  
“Nice to meet you kid, names Shanks. That was quite a fall you took there, are sure you’re okay?” Shanks chuckled.  
Izo chirped in from where he was seated next to Vista “Ah, Ace is a ‘D’ he’s fine don’t worry”  
“A ‘D’? interesting” replied Shanks, Ace nodded  
“Yeah. Portgas D. Ace” … “Vista-san, could you put me down…” as he seated himself between Izo and Vista, Shanks found himself staring. Everyone else continued talking, yet he couldn’t take his eyes off of Ace.  
Portgas…? Portgas. There was absolutely no mistaking it. This kid was Rouge’s brat. His captain’s brat.  
Yasopp nudged him “Captain? Captain you’re staring”  
“Huh? Oh right! My bad” trying to laugh it off, Shanks grabbed another mug of beer.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________ (like 4 hours later nothing really happened apart from talking and idk how to write that so- here have a time skip)

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shanks hiccupped as he laughed, most of his crew had gone back to their ship, but he stayed. By now a lot of the regular crewmates from Whitebeard’s ship had also left, and in place most of the commanders gathered to drink.  
“Marcoo, why don’t you join my crew~!”  
“no.” he replied almost immediately  
“Marcoo” Shanks whined, poking him with a finger as if it would convince him to join.  
“Shut it, stop pushing me, you’ll wake Ace up” Marco sighed, Ace had fallen asleep on him around an hour ago when he joined them.  
“Ace...” Shanks repeated. The commanders looked at him and Izo rose an eyebrow in confusion  
“I saw you staring earlier, what was that about?” he questioned, gesturing towards the boy asleep in Marco’s lap.  
“This kid”  
Marco chuckled as he threaded his fingers through Ace’s hair, “He won’t be happy you called him a kid.”  
Shanks let out a breathy laugh “yeah, I’m sure. I just-” he paused “he just- reminded me of someone, that’s all.”  
Whitebeard smiled knowingly “He’s a lot like him, like her too”  
Haruta spoke up “who? What, who?”  
Thatch glanced back and forth between shanks and whitebeard “wha- did I miss something?”  
Smirking, Shanks shook his head “don’t worry about it,” standing up he grinned and bowed “thanks for the drink, old man”  
“Gurarara No problem, red hair!” Shanks nodded and turned back one last time to look at Ace who was peacefully resting against Marco, “Take care of him”  
“Of course”  
Shanks remembered very well. He couldn’t forget if he tried, his beloved captain, Ms Rouge, he could absolutely never forget.


End file.
